All From A Rumour
by Sadistkuran
Summary: It all started from a stupid rumour. ((Teacher!AU; Non-beta'd))
1. Chapter 1

In high school, it wasn't uncommon for rumours to fly about everywhere, and spread like wildfire once uttered. Fon personally didn't believe in run-of-the-mill gossip, which was always about romance, romance, who was the most handsome or prettiest in school, and more romance. Sometimes he wondered if the students in this school talked about anything that wasn't romance. As a teacher, he'd confiscated more than a handful of love letters or rumorous notes being passed around in class. But these things never overly bothered him, and Fon paid them no heed. At least until now. Now the rumours among the students weren't even about the students anymore.

Sitting at his seat in the staff lounge, he was relaxing with a warm cup of tea a little after school hours. Well... Relaxing as much as he could with all that had been going on. Fon had decided he needed to sit down and think this over.

Even the wildest of gossip had a little bit of truth to them, it was said, and Fon didn't really want to believe that was true. Just a few minutes ago, he'd been called into the Principal's office, confused and oblivious to what had been going around the school recently. But now that he had been enlightened, so to speak, Fon wasn't sure what he should do now.

If he didn't do something though, them his very job in this school would be at risk. Romance with another teacher was very strictly prohibited. Not to mention that the other teacher was male.

Apparently, there'd been dark murmurs that Reborn, the teacher in charge of Biology, had — bluntly put — the hots for the teacher in charge of Art, Fon himself.

He sunk into his chair further. Oh, dear. Wasn't he in a bit of a pickle? It seemed incredulous, and unlikely at first, but Reborn was a very mysterious man, almost cold actually. So Fon really couldn't tell for sure. The students liked him well enough, but he was strict, and none of them really knew anything much about him past his name and occupation. He was extremely dashing though, and a hot topic among the girls, so Fon had heard in his class.

Even though they were colleagues and the like for a few years... Come to think of it, Fon hadn't really noticed Reborn before. Not to mention they had seats on opposite ends of the staff room. They'd never had much reason to talk to each other much. Even at school events they never said anything more than greetings and 'how do you do's, let alone fall in love. Now, though...

If Fon slid down his chair any further he would end up on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Came a voice from above his head.

Taken by surprise, Fon jumped out of his seat– and nearly tumbled to the floor. He caught himself a few seconds before he would have sprawled unceremoniously on tje floor.

Fon dusted off his hands, glancing up quickly before saying, "I'm fine, I-" He did a double take, his hands freezing in their motions when he finally recognised who had been talking to him.

"... I was just surprised, was all..." Fon finished, suddenly feeling the atmosphere turn a little awkward and tense.

Reborn nodded slowly, eyes giving nothing away... before they softened ever so slightly, and a small smile curved his lips. It made Fon's heart skip a beat, to see Reborn smile like that.

"I guess the old crow told you about everything." It was more of a statement than a question. Fon assumed 'old crow' referred to the Principal. It wasn't an... entirely inaccuate description to say the least. It earned Reborn a chuckle.

"Yeah... He did," Fon replied, sighing.

A moment of silence fell. Neither of them said anything, and Fon found himself fidgeting uncomfortably on his feet. So, he tried to make conversation.

"So, whe–" "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?" Reborn interrupted quickly. "I... Don't really want to talk here," he added.

Fon was about to ask why, but then he noticed the looks that they were getting from the other teachers in the office, not-so-subtly concealing their quick glances behind their computers and open files.

"Oh, sure, just let me grab my coat."


	2. Chapter 2

**warning : mature language (a few swear words)**

* * *

Thank goodness for the cold, because then there wouldn't be a reason for him to wear a coat and scarf, and there wouldn't be a reason for him to hide the lower half of his face as he led the Chinese arts teacher to his favourite espresso bar. It would be a rather long walk... Reborn wasn't sure he could last very long like this; with the one he loved walking so close to him in the cold, arms almost brushing against each other, Fon's nose and cheeks an adorable shade of red from the cold. _Cute..._

Yes. The rumours were true. He had fallen for Fon. Some people too nosy for their own good had found out... Reborn had only ever told Colonello, one of his closest friends who was also teaching in the school. But just this once Reborn wouldn't pursue the matter. The cat was out of the bag; which left a more pressing matter for him to attend to.

It had gotten rather dark without him knowing, and the street was nearly empty, as were the stores on the sides of the road. The glow from said stores seemed to make Fon look... beautiful, almost. Not that he wasn't any other time, but the warm orange light spilling out from their doors seemed to settle comfortably on the contours of the Chinese man's face, silhouetting his long, braided hair, and making his eyes glow softly. Reborn felt his chest tighten, knowing that this man would probably never be his.

"Ah... How cute..."

Reborn's head shot up at Fon's voice, eyes widening slightly and heartbeat quickening. Was that...?

"It's a little cat..."

He bit back a heavy sigh, berating himself for having thought otherwise. He couldn't even win over the affection of this man when compared with a stray cat as it brushed against Fon's legs when it pawed its way past.

Fon laughed softly as the cat went on its way. That sound was like music to Reborn's ears. _Damn it..._

"Fon..."

"Hm?"

Reborn pulled his scarf down from his mouth so he could speak clearly. "About what you've heard recently..."

"Oh, it's fine." Fon waved a hand dismissively. "I know they're not true."

Reborn swore he felt like he'd been gutted for a moment there, but he kept his composure. _No, no, no... Not like that, Fon, not like that._

"I... What if it was true?" Reborn ventured. Daring. Hoping against hope.

Fon's footsteps slowed down slightly, then paused when he realised Reborn wasn't joking. "What do you mean?" he sounded cautious.

Reborn pursed his lips, suddenly regretting being 'daring' and for "hoping against hope". "I mean that..." He searched for the right words to say. Kept searching. And found no words. _Fuck_. He swore. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck this._

He grabbed Fon by his shoulder, pulling him in to a rough embrace. He had to bend down a little bit but he managed to press their lips together in a firm kiss. The pair of hands that had been pushing against his chest slowly ceased their efforts, and seemed to snake around Reborn's waist, and the pair of lips pressing against Reborn's parted slightly...

Then those hands pushed him away, with enough force to send Reborn stumbling backwards a few steps, bringing an even redder-faced Fon into view, lips slightly wet, eyes wide with shock. He looked dazed.

Then it hit him. What he'd just done. "Shit– I'm sorry, I-" Was he stuttering? Reborn never stuttered. But he felt so guilty for what he'd just done. With a frustrated sigh at himself, he pushed past Fon and stalked off, leaving the other man behind, and ignoring the calls for him to wait and come back.

_Shit, now what have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

It was the weekend... No one was supposed to be in school, save the security guards, and yet here Fon was, sitting at the teacher's desk in the art room, grading projects that he'd not been able to mark properly because... of that incident with Reborn that had happened a mere two days ago. Thank God their seats in the staff room were in opposite ends and they had no reason to talk to each other... At least, not without raising suspicion now. But for the past two days, Fon had avoided every one of Reborn's attempts to contact him, be it turning around and walking the other direction when he saw him in the hallways or not answering the man's calls. How had he even gotten his number?

Fon sighed and put down his pen, finding his thoughts straying towards Reborn again. That wouldn't do, he needed these projects done by his next class. But when he thought about Reborn, and the feeling of their lips pressed together... And how he, for a moment, had welcomed the other man's motions and even deepened that kiss, Fon would feel warmth pooling in his stomach... His heartbeat quicken and then he would mentally berate and slap himself for having such thoughts because in no way could he possibly be attracted to someone like Reborn. He barely knew the man! But, shameful as it was to admit, the kiss had been... pleasant, to say the least.

And even more shameful; Fon found himself yearning for that feeling again.  
His mind had been filled with nothing but thoughts of Reborn, just wondering... Why had he done what he'd done? So the rumours were true?

Sighing again, he dropped his head into his hands, elbows propped up on the table, unaware of the figure approaching him from the doorway until it stopped right in front of him, on the other side of the desk.

The figure cleared its throat in an attempt to capture Fon's attention, causing him to jerk upright in his seat and realise that he had company. He froze, also realising that this was company he didn't want.

"Ah... It's you... Reborn..."

"... Yeah," Reborn replied after a moment's pause.

"Why are you here?" Fon thought he could at least be safe from any encounters with Reborn if he was in school on the weekend.

"I..." he pursed his lips. "I wanted to talk for yesterday night."

Fon's cheeks coloured slightly at the memory of 'yesterday night', and how he'd responded to this man before him. "There's nothing to say," Fon replied simply, making it clear in his tone that he really did not want to talk about it.

"No, you don't get it. I didn't really mean to do it, I acted on a whim and... I was trying to show you... how I felt." Reborn was struggling for words again? How did Fon do this? Make him unable to find the right words to convey his feelings, make his silver tongue turn to lead and make him stutter for words inside his mind. A tense silence fell between the two men. Fon was the first to break it, with the most unlikely thing he would ever hear himself say.

"And... How do you feel? About me...?"

Reborn took in a deep breath, futilely trying to slow down his suddenly racing heart. "I realised that..." He leaned forward, placing his hands on the teacher's desk and bringing himself closer to Fon's face. "I really like you."

Perhaps 'love' was too strong a word... for now.

To Reborn's delight, his words made Fon blush an even darker shade of red. The Chinese man pulled back, putting some space between them, and looked off to the side to hide his embarrassment.

Reborn smiled slightly. "You don't have to reciprocate my feelings. It was good to just let you know." He turned around to leave Fon to his work, only pausing when he heard the other man's soft voice calling his name. "Hm?"

Fon cleared his throat, unsure of what to do next. He'd just been... confessed to. By a man, not to mention. And Fon never knew he was interested in men, or would ever be interested. He was sure he wasn't, and yet, Reborn's words had sent a delightful shiver down his spine, much similar to that kiss they'd shared two days ago. Why... How... There was much that Fon wanted to know about his current predicament, but strangely, he didn't care. All he wanted to do now was... Go where the wind took him.

"I... I believe we still have to go for a cup of coffee together." Even though Fon didn't like drinking coffee.

Reborn blinked, confused for just a moment before a near-foolish grin spread across his face. "Yes, I believe we do. But I think... It'd be better to have coffee at my place." That earned him a sharp look from Fon. "Oh, don't misunderstand," Reborn chuckled. "I just make very good coffee..."

Hesitantly, Fon nodded, gathering his things and standing up to leave. He briefly glanced at the pile of projects he still had to grade... ...

Work could wait.

* * *

**A/N:Finished I suppose, I didn't want to drag it out longer. I'll be doing quite a bit more FonxReborn, though. If you want other pairings do message me. **


End file.
